


Pretty Please With a Strawberry on the Top?

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Yamaguchi is a little shit here (and I love it), and Yachi Hinata Kageyama Kuroo and Bokuto are mentioned (with nicknames mostly), there's also Takeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is a feared maths teacher at Karasuno. But a lot of things change when new nurse starts working there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Please With a Strawberry on the Top?

“That would be all for today, I hope that I don’t have to remind you about your assignments for the next week,” Tsukishima said while gathering his teaching materials. “Or should I?” he added and looked around the class when his students remained silent.

“No, Tsukishima-sensei,” came a faint response from somewhere in the back and with that Tsukishima left the classroom. When he walked down the hallway, students hurriedly made way for him, silently bowing their heads. Tsukishima smirked, despite of it being only his second year as teacher, he was feared just as much as the vice principal back in the days when he himself was a student at Karasuno. Though he was also pretty sure that they weren’t laughing at him behind his back like they used to do with vice principal and his wig. Not to mention that Tsukishima was finding love letters addressed to him at least twice a week.

“Tsukishima-sensei!” Takeda was trotting right behind him, waving his hands so Tsukishima would notice him.

“Yeah?” he turned around and then knitted his brows, surprised to see Yamaguchi beside Takeda.

“Hello, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi exclaimed cheerfully, gaining attention of some students.

“Why are you here? I don’t think that I forgot anything…” Tsukishima started, confused, but Takeda interrupted him:

“Yamaguchi-sensei - ” he put an extra emphasis on the ‘sensei’ part - “is going to work as a nurse here starting tomorrow.”

“What? Is this why you’ve been sneaking around lately, Yamaguchi?”

“Yeah, I wanted to surprise you, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi tilted his head to the side and smiled coyly. 

“You most certainly did. And don’t call me that at school, Yamaguchi-sensei,” Tsukishima let out a deep sigh but smiled afterwards.

“Sorry, Tsukki...shima-sensei,” Yamaguchi winked at him and went his way with Takeda. Tsukishima was pretty sure that his calm days as intimidating teacher were going to end soon.

*

“Hey, have you heard about the new nurse?”

“That he got the Math Demon Tsukishima wrapped around his little finger?”

“He ain’t scared of him at all!”

“Bullshit!”

“No, I’ve heard him teasing Tsukishima-sensei!”

“You’re lying, there’s no way.”

“Tsukishima can like kill you with just looking at you, there’s no way that’s true. Yamaguchi would be dead already.”

“But do you know that he calls him ‘Tsukki’?”

“Yeah! And Tsukishima-sensei always gets angry. But two seconds laters it’s like he doesn’t mind it at all.”

“They often come together in the mornings!”

“They also spend the lunch break together!”

*

Rumours, rumours, rumours. The whole school was full of them. Some of them actually were true and some were complete and utter bullshit. At first Tsukishima was very irritated but after some time Yamaguchi convinced him to stop paying attention to them. He said that they couldn’t help them. And what’s more, Yamaguchi seemed to enjoy the whole situation, especially when Tsukishima was getting flustered when the students tried to know more about their relationship. 

“Yamaguchi-sensei - ” one day a girl who came for some painkillers asked him “ - you are friends with Tsukishima-sensei, right?”

“Yeah, since grade school actually.”

“That’s… that’s long…”

“I guess,” Yamaguchi scratched his chin absentmindedly.

“Then… then you probably know, sensei…” her voice was quiet and she wasn’t even looking at Yamaguchi. “Does Tsukishima-sensei have a girlfriend?”

“Well… No, not a girlfriend…” he answered, trying hard to not chuckle. 

“Really?!” the girl suddenly stood up, her eyes shining brightly.

“Really,” Yamaguchi smiled at her and then winced slightly while looking over her shoulder.

“Really what? Huh, Yamaguchi-sensei?” Tsukishima sounded even more irritated than usual. When the girl noticed him, she bowed and run away.

“Sorry, Tsukki...shima-sensei.”

“Why are you talking like that with them? It’s like you’re fueling the rumours,” Tsukishima grumbled while he was setting their bento on the table.

“But I’m not your girlfriend so I’m telling the truth?” Yamaguchi was feigning innocence while Tsukishima was glaring daggers at him.

“You’re totally getting the kick out of this,” he sighed.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi smiled at him, not sorry at all. “Here, tea.”

*

It was dead silent in the class, the only sound made by the clock, mercilessly accentuating that with each passing second it was closer and closer to the end of the math test. Roughly five minutes before the end of the class, the door opened and inside came Yamaguchi, causing all the students to stir.

“Yamaguchi, what the hell,” Tsukishima grunted almost inaudibly. “They’re taking the test right now.”

“You know that they’re almost finished and if not then they’re bullshiting their way through it, you always swear a lot while grading test,” Yamaguchi whispered back. “But it’s something important!” he waved his phone in front of Tsukishima’s face.

“Yamaguchi-sensei, please, behave like a teacher should…”

“Yeah, yeah. Hitoka-chan just contacted me and said that Hina… um… the redhead and the big guy are coming back from abroad two days earlier than scheduled. And they wanna meet and play some volleyball. She says that all the senpais and some of the kouhais have already confirmed to be there. So let’s go too!” Yamaguchi was really excited.

“What? No.”

“Eh? Why? It’s gonna be fun for sure. Don’t you wanna play with the old team?”

“On the absurd level of the idiot duo? No way in hell,” Tsukishima grumbled.

“Please? You’d be able to make fun of them again. And of Noya-senpai and Tanaka-senpai too. With Ennoshita-senpai!” Yamaguchi pleaded, making even more students turn their attention to him.

“You’re baiting me with that? Seriously? And what about Kur… I mean the cat and the owl? If the idiots are back then them too. I don’t wanna deal with them.”

“But they’re from Tokyo? I don’t see the connection?”

“The connection is our captain. If the cat comes for the captain then the owl follows him. And then I’m the victim,” Tsukishima sighed. “Hey, I still can see you trying to chat over there in the last row,” he added loudly. “You know what this means, right? Special retake for cheaters. I haven’t done them in a while so I’m looking forward to coming up with extra questions just for you.”

“Huh? Tsukki...shima-sensei, cut them some slack, you were a student too,” Yamaguchi butted in.

“How long we’ve been studying together, Yamaguchi-sensei?” Tsukishima glared at him. “You should know that I always knew my answers and never cheated.”

“Yeah, and knowing you, I still can’t believe that you became a teacher. Especially after that disaster of the idiot duo’s exams during summer of our first year of high school,” Yamaguchi chuckled. “So what about some volleyball? Tsukki, pretty please with a strawberry on the top?” he made puppy eyes at Tsukishima.

“Fine. But I’m gonna back out in case of the combined cat and owl attack.”

“Great!” at the very same moment the bell rang, announcing the end of both the class and the test.

*

“Tsukki, the bathroom’s free,” Yamaguchi announced, coming into the living room, with only a towel wrapped around his hips.

“Mhm…” Tsukishima hummed in response, focused on grading today’s tests.

“Tsukki?”

“Yeah, yeah. Dry yourself properly.”

“But the bath?”

“Later. What the fuck, you should multiply here not subtract…” 

Yamaguchi pouted when Tsukishima hasn’t even spared him a glance. He stayed still for the moment and then mischievous grin appeared on his face. He walked up to Tsukishima and then sneaked between his legs.

“Yamaguchi, I’m kind of busy if you haven’t noticed,” Tsukishima looked down at him.

“I know? So do your thing and don’t mind me, Tsukishima-sensei,” Yamaguchi smiled innocently while working Tsukishima’s fly open.

“If you could call me that when you actually should…” Tsukishima tried to ignore the warm hand that wrapped around his cock and continued grading the tests. He was faring quite well, much to Yamaguchi’s discontent. So Yamaguchi decided to push some more of his buttons.

“You know what, Tsukki?” he hadn’t stopped working his hand on Tsukishima’s cock, from time to time sweeping his thumb over it’s head. “There’s a rumour that you’re such a strict teacher because you don’t have a girlfriend so you don’t get laid and you’re pent up because of this. Am I not good enough for you?” Yamaguchi looked up at him, trying to appear as sad as possible.

“What?” Tsukishima, in turn, looked down at him, completely dumbfounded and almost panicked. “There’s no way it’s true, you should know that, Tadashi.”

“Yeah, I know. That was a joke,” Yamaguchi chuckled. “You finally showed some reaction,” he licked Tsukishima’s cock from the base to the very tip.

“Fuck you, Tadashi,” Tsukishima groaned, half from anger and half from pleasure.

“I hope so,” Yamaguchi winked at him and took him into his mouth. He tried his best at making Tsukishima feel good, teasing all his favourite spots, just the way he knew Tsukishima liked but still was surprised at how fast Tsukishima pulled at his hair with strained ‘enough’.

“Are you really sure that you’re not pent up?” Yamaguchi asked teasingly while climbing onto Tsukishima’s lap, the towel forgotten somewhere on the floor.

“Rather turned on because of some naughty school nurse,” Tsukishima retorted. 

“Are you saying this now?!” Yamaguchi blushed. “Tsukki, you perv!”

“I would argue who’s the pervert here. What about giving a handjob to a teacher who’s grading tests?” Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi’s hips and grinded against him. “Do we have the lube here?”

“It’s not really needed. I stretched myself in the bath,” Yamaguchi whispered sultry into Tsukishima’s ear, lightly biting it.

“And you’re seriously calling me a perv?” Tsukishima’s voice seemed to be unaffected but Yamaguchi knew better from the way his fingers twitched against his hips and how fast Tsukishima moved them to check if what Yamaguchi said was true.

“Let’s say that we both-” Yamaguchi’s answer was cut by a loud moan when Tsukishima finally entered him.

“Are you ok?” Tsukishima asked and in return was pulled in for a messy kiss. He gave Yamaguchi some time to adjust before he started to thrust up fast into him.

As if to return the favour from earlier, Tsukishima teasingly nipped and licked at Yamaguchi’s neck and collarbones, deliberately leaving marks in visible places.

“Kei, faster,” Yamaguchi gasped breathless, his eyes closed and head thrown back.

“Just beautiful,” Tsukishima mouthed, admiring the view.

“Kei, please, I wanna come,” Yamaguchi whined weakly, trying to focus his glazed eyes on Tsukishima. And Tsukishima complied, pulling Yamaguchi closer and quickening his pace even more, losing himself into it too.

“That was amazing,” Yamaguchi said few moments later, after he finally caught his breath.

“Yeah. But are you ok?” Tsukishima asked caringly.

“I think so. But I definitely need another bath,” he straightened up and looked at Tsukishima.

“So let’s take one toge…” Tsukishima started but suddenly burst into laughter.

“Wha… What’s so funny, Tsukki?”

“Earlier…” Tsukishima wheezed. “You said ‘pretty please with strawberry on the top’,” he laughed again. “And there really is strawberry on the top of me.”

“Don’t laugh at my face! You know that I don’t like it!” Yamaguchi pouted, weakly hitting Tsukishima’s shoulder.

“But I love strawberries. And I’m still quite hungry for some more,” he teasingly bit Yamaguchi’s cheek.

“So you wanna get the dessert in the bath or in the bed?”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. And seriously, the overall concept for the sex scene was haunting me for years. But I am ashamed when I think about where it originated from... orz
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/133591621411/tsukishima-is-a-feared-maths-teacher-at-karasuno).
> 
> Filename: Teachers AU - Pretty Please With a Strawberry on the Top? - they're behaving like children not teachers, the concept for the last part was haunting me for years, for fucking years


End file.
